Lo que de verdad pasó en casa de Ryan
by miyu-mayu
Summary: Fanfic basado en el videojuego: Another Code: R - Mas allá de la memoria. ¿Creías que la escena en que Ashley va a la casa de Ryan a por algo sobre su madre, era verdadera? ¿Que lo habias visto todo? ¡Nosotras te revelaremos la verdad! ¡Bienvenid@s!


**Basado en el juego Another Code: R más allá de la memoria o Gateway of memory**.

Miyu: ¡hello everybody! ya está aquí de nuevo la superfantástica y maravillosa miyu con sus supermegaguais y geniales historias... em... ¿quién ha escrito este guión tan largo? ¬¬U

Mayu: :D

Miyu: ¬¬U en fin, que ya vuelvo a estar por aquí con mis historias :D yo y mi súbdita, claro está.

Mayu: ¿súbdita? ¿quién? yo solo corrijo tus idas de olla por un salario justo, nada más ù_u

Miyu: ¿salario? ¿qué es eso? ¡jajaja! ains... pero seguro que nuestros lectores ya me echaban de menos... no me vengais a abrazar todos a la vez porfa *se le cae la lagrimita*.

Mayu: ais u.u lo que hay que ver... *abraza a miyu para que no se lleve una decepción*

Miyu: ¬¬U

Mayu: ¿qué pasa? ¿yo también te leo, no? ù.u

Miyu: -_-U

Mayu: este es nuestro primer fanfic de AC, así que esperamos que os guste n0n! y sinó, echadle las culpas a miyu, que es quien escribe :D

*miyu le echa un mal de ojos a mayu y ésta siente un escalofrio*

Miyu: por cierto, la historia narra lo que en realidad pasó en casa de Ryan cuando Ashley fué a por el caleidoscopio... ¡porque todos sabemos que lo que sale en el videojuego es una farsa! La realidad es otra, y nosotras nos hemos encargado de descubrirla para todos vosotros, ¡que la disfrutéis!

**---------**

Los personajes no nos pertenecen, sinó que pertenecen a Nintendo... nosotras sólo los hemos secuestrado un rato :D! xD

Lo que está entre guiones es texto y lo que está entre asteriscos (*) son acciones especiales.

Este fanfic puede contener spoilers, pero no son nada importante, ya que se basa en una escena que en videojuego tampoco influye tanto.

**--------**

**Lo que realmente pasó en casa de Ryan**

Ryan me habia dicho que fuese a su casa para hablar sobre mi madre. Al haber sido compañeros de trabajo, tal vez me podría contar algo más sobre ella mientras papá se iba a trabajar de nuevo. Tendría que dejar a Matt solo en casa, pero sabía que no haría nada malo. Si montaba escándalo, lo encontrarían, así que no le convenía.

Después de recorrer durante media hora toda la zona residencial, caí en la cuenta que había una casa de color verde que no había visto en las cinco vueltas anteriores. Como era la única casa que quedaba en la lista, piqué al timbre.

Tras oír unos extraños ruidos desde detrás de la puerta, como lo que se oye cuando recoges tu habitación a toda prisa segundos antes de que tu madre entre en ella, Ryan apareció con una sonrisa seductora mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta:

- Hola, querida Ashley… – no sé si era yo o qué, pero creí notar un deje seductor en su voz – adelante…

- Vale, – como él era más alto que yo (así como unos dos palmos más), pasé por debajo de su brazo - gracias.

- …

Cuando se giró, pude ver la palabra "lol" dibujada en su cara, no se bien porqué. Luego me giré hacia la casa. Estaba limpia, muy ordenada… era minimalista… parecía una casa de esas en la que los dueños están a punto de mudarse, y ya no quedan más que los muebles más aparatosos, por meter en el camión de la mudanza. Además, la pintura de la pared era gris… Daba penita de ver la casa de Ryan.

- Y bueno, ¿qué te parece mi pequeña morada? – el deje seductor no abandonaba su voz.

- A ver, pues el color de las paredes es horroroso, los muebles son demasiado serios y el conjunto entre el exterior y el interior no tienen nada que ver. ¿A quién se le ocurre pintar las paredes exteriores de verde y el interior de gris?

No se porqué, pero creo que le deprimí un poco, aunque tampoco me importó demasiado.

- Bueno… - y recuperó su estado inicial - ¿qué te parece si le damos vida a esto tu y yo? – y me lanzó una de esas miradas por las que cualquier chica, menos yo, se derretiría.

- Aún no soy decoradora de interiores ni tengo la intención de serlo… Lo que hagas con la decoración de tu casa no me importa en absoluto, y yo cuando sea mayor voy a vivir en una tienda de campaña en medio del bosque para no pagar hipoteca – ahora creo que sí le sorprendí – bueno, ¿hablamos de mamá o qué?

- Sí, sí, claro, acompáñame.

Ryan se dirigió hacia una habitación lateral en la que, para variar, sólo había una estantería y un par de sofás. Buscó algo en los cajones inferiores de la estantería y me lo mostró.

- Esto era de tu madre.

Tenía entre sus manos un caleidoscopio de color rosa con flores de cerezo. Era cursi, pero era de mamá.

- Ella me lo dio cuando estaba mal… - entonces le cayó una lagrimilla – fue tan emotivo ese momento… ;__;

- ¿Seguro que te lo dio?

- Claro, ¿cómo puedes dudar de tu madre y sus buenas intenciones? ;O;

- Porque aquí hay una etiqueta que pone "PROPIEDAD DE SAYOKO. NO TOCAR NI MIRAR (o sufrirás las consecuencias)".

- Eeeeeeeemmmmmm… bueeeeenoooo… cof, cof.

- ¬¬U

- Vale, se lo robé, pero era de tu madre – y volvió a ponerse dramático.

- Sí, sí… ¿algo más que me puedas contar sobre ella?

- Snif… snif…

Como no me hacía caso, me senté en uno de los sillones y me puse a jugar con el interruptor de la lámpara que había en una mesita. Pero al rato de estar jugando, un ruido ensordecedor se apoderó de la casa. Parecía que iba a caer en cualquier momento. Ryan ya estaba debajo de la mesa pensando que era un terremoto, pero al girarme pude ver como una de las paredes se abría… y daba paso a unas escaleras.

- O.o!

- O/////O!!

- ¿Qué es esto? o_o?

- Nada. ù///u

- ¿Me estas diciendo que esto no es nada?¡Pero si se ha abierto una puerta en la pared!

- Bueno… es simplemente un búnker por si alguna vez cae una bomba atómica en la ciudad. =)

- ¿Seguro? ¬¬U

- Sí, claro. ò.o

- ¡Pues quiero verlo! :D

- ¡NOOOOOOO! Ò0Ó

- ¿Por qué no? ó.ò

- Porque… porque… porque aún no está acabado. ^^UU

- Te lo has pensado demasiado. ¬¬

- No es verdad.

- Sí lo es.

- No lo es.

- Sí lo es.

- No lo es.

- Sí lo es.

- No lo es.

-No lo es.

- Sí lo es……………….

- ¡Has picado!¿Ves como yo tenía razón?

- Eso es hacer trampa. ¬¬

- No lo es, es un método para ayudar a la gente a aceptar las cosas. ù.u

- Si claro. ¬¬

- Bueno, ¿vamos?

- Sí, claro… oh, ¡no! ¡Espera!

Sin hacerle caso me dirigí hacia las escaleras y empecé a bajarlas de dos en dos. Nunca más volvería a estar en un búnker, así que quería aprovechar la excursión.

A medida que íbamos bajando, el camino se hacía cada vez más oscuro. Pero como eran unas escaleras en espiral, más o menos sabía donde pisar. Aún así, empecé a palpar las paredes del túnel, intentando encontrar algún tipo de antorcha o algo así, mientras intentaba no caerme. Encontré una caja pequeña que parecía un interruptor, así que lo toqué más fuerte y lo activé. Como ahora ya veía por donde iba, me permití el lujo de ir más rápido, provocando que Ryan también acelerase el paso, y después un poco más y más y más hasta que acabé corriendo, despistando a Ryan y ganando distancia. Después de correr un rato, por fin encontré una puerta que, por lo que supuse, debía ser la entrada del búnker. Pero había un sistema de seguridad por huellas dactilares, así que no podía entrar. Entonces llegó Ryan hasta el final de las escaleras, y al verme delante de la puerta empezó a correr de nuevo.

- ¡NOOOOOOO!

Ryan, que iba con los brazos estirados hacia mi, me empujó tirándome así al suelo, y cuando paró delante de la puerta para descansar un poco, apoyó por error su mano encima del detector, permitiendo que la puerta se abriese. Yo, como estaba en el suelo, decidí pasar a gatas hacia el interior de la sala, mientras Ryan intentaba cerrar la puerta muy nervioso. Y al ver lo que había en el interior lo comprendí.

En el interior del supuesto búnker había una multitud de fotos mías y de mi madre por las paredes, había una multitud de cosas relacionadas con nosotras e incluso había unas figuras nuestras a tamaño real de cartón. No me lo podía creer y Ryan estaba en shock. Me levanté del suelo, me dirigí hasta una de las paredes de la habitación… y empecé a romperlo todo. ¿Qué se había creído? Que tuviese fotos mías… bueno, que me las pida o me haga una sesión fotográfica; pero de mi madre… ¡ni hablar! Ryan lloraba en el sueño abrazado a los restos de papel de las fotos.

- Mi colección… ¿por qué…? … …

Me arrodillé frente a él y por un momento paró de llorar. Entonces levanté una mano y él comprendió mis intenciones.

*¡PLAF!*- ¡Esto por mi madre! - *¡PLAF!* – ¡Y esto por no pedirme las fotos!

- No me hagas esto Ashley… - empecé a caminar hacia la puerta - ¿te podré agregar al Feisbuk al menos?

- Deja que me lo piense… ¡No!

Y me fui de allí dejando a Ryan en el suelo. Conseguí llegar hasta la habitación sosa a rastras (porque para bajar escaleras perfecto, pero para subirlas…) y cogí el caleidoscopio de mi madre. No había conseguido ninguna información pero al menos tenía una cosa más de mamá.

Me apresuré en salir de esa casa con la intención de no volver jamás, y me dirigí hacia la mía, que ya se empezaba a hacer tarde.

**- Fin -**

* * *

Miyu: ¡pues aquí se acabo lo que se daba, ale! :D

*miyu se gira hacia mayu con cara de esperar que diga algo, pero se da cuenta que el mal de ojos que anteriormente le habia tirado la convirtió en piedra*

Miyu: *tsk* jo, ahora me he quedado sin disclaimer que de el final... qué palo acabar yo...

Disclaimer misterioso que sale de debajo una piedra que había por ahi: para eso estoy yo, señores y señoras :D Pero cobro 3 euros por frase, que quede clarito ;D

Miyu: O-oU... ¬¬

*miyu le tira un mal de ojos al disclaimer misterioso, que hace que éste se petrifique y que mayu vuelva a la normalidad*

Mayu: -

Miyu: *tsk* puees... le damos las gracias a nuestra profe de inglés por repetir la misma materia cada año, y así conseguir aburrirnos tanto que decidamos aprovechar las clases de ingles para escribir.

Mayu: - ... pobre Ryan... pero ha quedado diver al final xD

Miyu: ya haremos otro fic donde Ryan no acabe tan mal, no te preocupes ù.u

Mayu: oki *-*!

Miyu y Mayu: pues eso, hasta prontitooooo n0n!


End file.
